


Cas and the flavours

by Pb165



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Fluff, Gen, Human, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pb165/pseuds/Pb165
Summary: I wrote this after seeing S9E3 when Cas is human and is struggling with human day-to-day life.





	Cas and the flavours

He sat in his car. Quietly. He had turned off the radio. Both. The one in his car and the one in his head. Cas didn't want to hear anything. It had been a long day. Sam and Dean were busy trying to find a way to get rid of the Mark of Cain. Cas tried to help them in any possible way but it was hard. Everything had been hard these past months. He was lucky he got some grace within him but everyday he could feel it fading away a bit more.  
Cas got out of his car and walked towards his home. The thought of him once having a car and an actual home on earth had never striked him. But he actually liked it. He hardly mentioned that. The other angels didn't get it. But somehow Cas had always been different. He liked humans and there way of living and thinking.  
Entering his house Cas looked around. He didn't have much. Less than Sam and Dean. What would he even need more for - after all he was an Angel of the Lord. The little things he did have didn't mean that much to him. He disliked the bed because he only needed it to rest when he felt weak. He didn't have any use for the small kitchen. The only room he liked was the bathroom. Not because of the toilet. He was quite glad he didn't need that strange device anymore. Not because of the shower although it had its perks. It was the sink and the little medicine cabinet above that he liked. Nothing had been kept on the sink. No soap, no glass, no toothbrush. It looked like no one ever used it.  
Cas stood in front of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. This was something new to him. Looking at himself. He never did it before he had turned human. There were a lot of things he didn't do before he fell from heaven. Or things he didn't know before. Now he knew how to do things the right way, the human way. There was one thing though that he still did the wrong way - intentionally. Cas opened his medicine cabinet. Ofcourse it didn't contain any actual medication. Why would an Angel need medication?  
His medicine cabinet was filled with tooth paste. All sorts of tooth paste. There was colourful kids tooth paste, normal minty tooth paste and other kinds. He even had a bacon flavoured tooth paste. Dean was crazy about bacon so Cas wanted to try the tooth paste. It wasn't as good as the real bacon in his opinion.  
Cas looked at his big collection of tooth paste. After a while he chose a yellow kids tooth paste with a yellow sponge on it. They call him Spongebob Squarepants. Cas didn't understand the show. How could a Sponge live under water and be friends with a starfish and a squirrel? Cas opened the lid. Like his sink even his medicine cabinet didn't have a tooth brush. And apparently Cas didn't need one.  
He closed the cabinet and looked at himself once again. He stuck out his tongue and put some of the yellow tooth paste on it. Over the time he had learned which tooth pastes were ideal for his strange hobby and which weren't. The first time he had tried a peppermint tooth paste. It had a strong, kind of spicy taste that he had disliked a lot. He preferred kids tooth paste. They had a nice sweet flavour. This one tasted a bit like strawberry. But it was yellow. Cas didn't understand that either but he didn't care. He closed the lid of his Spongebob tooth paste and put it back into the medicine cabinet. It wasn't good to have too much of tooth paste at once. It caused stomach ache.  
Cas left his bathroom and lay down on his bed. He was feeling weak after this long day. He switched of the light and closed his eyes. He slowly fell asleep. With a smile on his face. He could still taste the strawberry toothpaste in his mouth and feel the foam it created.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing S9E3 when Cas is human and is struggling with human day-to-day life.


End file.
